totaldramasujirafandomcom-20200214-history
Mysterlady
This young woman is a character in the Total Drama Sujira series. Not much information has been gathered about her; the only revealed fact is that she is usually by Oro's side, never even attempting to leave his sight. Along with her partner, the woman was once a part of General Bunko's organization, The Liberators. After the latter's timely death, this group disbanded and made amends with the SAS. Due to being completely unnamed and having quite a shady background, fans often dub her as "Mysterlady". In Eva Code, the lady now enjoys roaming across the universe on top of Yatagarasu, who is forever trapped in his crow form since Lazarus laid a nasty curse on him. Appearance "Mysterlady" is a young woman with a height that seems to be equal to, at least, Oro's chest. She has shoulder-length black olive hair with two braids done at the right side, piercings on her bottom lip, right eyebrow, and left ear, dark blue fingernails, and bags under the eyes. This harlot's clothing is mainly comprised of a black dress without a back covering, an x-shaped corset, a religious cross worn around the neck, fingerless gloves, and black stiletto heels. For the timeskip anime, she is nearly the same appearance-wise, but "Mysterlady" now dyed her hair purple and shows an absence of bags. She also sports a mole on the left side of her upper lip. Personality As her moniker would suggest, she harbors an enigmatic disposition, one that is almost devoid of any emotion and possesses very questionable mannerisms, such as holding a phone with only her index finger and thumb, and licking her elbow in a rather suggestive way. According to Oro, "Mysterlady" will label those who are weaker than her partner as 'infidels' in a deadpan tone. Despite bearing little to no actual feelings, when alone with her companion, she is a bit more exuberant and animated, which may or may not imply that "Mysterlady" expresses differently during a certain occasion. History The Liberators Arc The Forsaken Elder Trio Arc Ultimate War Arc Eva Code Arc Powers & Abilities Voice Actors Japanese *Yukana English *Julie Ann Taylor Trivial Facts *A few of the woman's habits count as a blatantly obvious reference to the Death Note character, L Lawliet. *Creator Yoshiyuki Sadamoto had originally planned to give "Mysterlady" the name of Saeko Kinoshita. *Chojiakuma Academy student Kujira Sonokawa has a bit in common with "Mysterlady" in terms of personality. Quotes *(To Yatagarasu) "We were meant to be, Saito-kun... If you and I were separated, then I suppose this world would no longer have a meaning." *(To Ryuga Mokuro) "Little boy, it is useless. My lover cannot be defeated because I'm at this side at all times. To be away from him would be like a simple pencil without any sort of paper. But to put it in simple terms, I guess you're just an infidel." Category:The Liberators Category:18-year-olds Category:32-year-olds Category:Humans Category:Devil Hunters Category:Female characters Category:Others Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Former antagonists